Blood Covered Memories
by lostsunsets
Summary: lisbon taken by an old suspect's brother with mult. person. dissorder. what happens when one takes control? a video feed sent to the team. inspired by a couple criminal minds episodes. includes drugs, rape, self-harm. dont read if sensitve. RxR please!
1. Can't Break Me

Chapter 1: Can't Break Me

She stirred slowly and opened her eyes. She looked around and saw nothing but a table, a mirror and a staircase on the other three walls. She glanced up and saw that her hands were handcuffed to an old rusty hook screwed deeply into the brick wall. She tried to free her hands but they wouldn't budge. Then all of a sudden, she felt exhaust wash over her and she fell back against the wall and closed her eyes.

Van Pelt sat at her desk checking on one of their previous case records. Rigsby sat at his desk pretending to study a case file while he kept stealing glances over at Grace. A smile played across their faces. "Rigsby, would you just kiss her already?" Came Jane's voice from the brown worn down couch.

Van Pelt was about to say something when an envelope popped up across her screen. She clicked on the blinking link, it redirected her to a live video feed. She gasped when she saw Lisbon with blood trickling down her right temple. "Oh, God," Van Pelt said.

"What is it," Jane asked curiosity coming over him.

"Jane." The way she said his name caused him to get up and go over to her. He stared at the screen his heart being tugged on hard. Lisbon. His Lisbon was handcuffed to a wall. Gone. In pain. Awaiting whatever hell that was coming for her.

The door on top of the stairs and she heard footsteps descending down the steps. The light flicked on and she used her shoulder to shield her eyes from the sudden brightness. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the light and she saw him. He was one of the relatives from one of their first cases with Jane. She quickly put on a brave, strong face, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her fear.

He walked over to her, his baggy plaid shirt hanging loosely on his well-built body. He stood over her body and took out a handgun from his belt. She looked up and met his cold, lonely hazel eyes. "Do you know who I am?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, I know who you are Jake," she answered not showing any emotion.

"You guys killed my brother. The only family I had left…Well techniquically it was Patrick Jane, but still."

"Jake, it was an accident. Please understand." Just then he raised the gun, aimed it at her, and fired. A cry escaped her mouth.

The team froze and tried to get a better view of what had happened.

She slowly opened her eyes saw that the bullet had just grazed her left arm. He placed the gun back in his belt the unlocked the handcuffs. She felt her hair being roughly grabbed, she was then thrown to the floor. She began to get up, but he kicked her in the ribs and caused her to collapse. He then forced her up and backhanded her. She landed against the left wall, but her right arm broke through the mirror that hung there. He held her arm deeper into the broken glass. He then threw her and she hit the wall hard. She turned to him and said, "You can't break me." Her eyes glanced over at the opposite wall and she saw a camera hidden recording this. She quickly turned away.

"Oh, yeah? Watch me," he replied as he backhanded her once again. She fell to the floor, covered in blood and bruises. "Broken yet?" He taunted.

"B-Bite me…" She stammered out. A smirk crossed his face as he grabbed her bleeding arm and backhanded her over and over again.

Jane closed his eyes and tried to shake the images of her beating away. He knows that she's strong, but he wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to last. Guilt ran over him. Why did she have to be so stubborn and follow him? He should've told her to leave, but he didn't. Then he got her into his hands and she was almost killed because of him.

He looked over and saw Rigsby holding a shaking Grace, Cho was on his laptop trying to trace the video feed. Slowly, Jane turned back to the video, to make sure that she was still alive and fighting.

Lisbon landed hard on the glass shards on the dirt ground, and he kicked her in the stomach hard. Pain was all she could feel. The pain in her blood covered right arm, the pain in her bruised, bloodied face. Silently she prayed that it would end, but he didn't even let up. "Give up, yet? 'Cause I can do this all night," he said.

"I can take it." She said getting to her feet. Suddenly she was thrown against a wall and locked back into the handcuffs once again and he took out a piece of rope and tied it around her left arm, just above the vein. He then took out a syringe and a glass bottle of drugs. He loaded the syringe and pressed it against the vein. She struggled in protest. "N-No… Please, don't.." She pleaded as he pressed the drugs into her and she slowly relaxed and blacked out.

Jane helplessly stared at her. The entire right side of her face was bruised, her lip was split, and her clothes were covered in blood. He then realized that she saw the camera before, he had to get her out of there. The only problem was he didn't know where she was.

* * *

**AN: K so whatcha think?? reviews make my day!**


	2. Fighting

**Warning: this chapter contains a rape scene, be careful if sensitive.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Fighting

She jolted up and looked around, it didn't take long for her to realize that she was still in that hellhole. She winced at the pain in her arms then remembered everything that had happened that happened only a few hours ago. She looked at the wall opposite her and stared into the camera lens. "Jane, if you can hear me some how, I'm fine. His name is Jacob Hicks," she said, but then froze when the door opened. "Please Jane, don't watch this anymore, please…"

Jane stared at her, wondering why she didn't want him to watch anymore. Hesitantly, he got up and turned the screen off. He then ran over to Van Pelt and told her the name of the guy Lisbon gave him. She quickly started typing on her computer.

Jake came down and carried a first aid kit over to her. He knelt down and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes, she flinched away at his touch. He then said, in a gentle voice, "I'm sorry that my brother hurt you. He takes over some times and I can't control him." He opened the kit and took out a rubbing alcohol and gauze. He poured the rubbing alcohol onto it and touched it to her lip, cleaning up the crimson blood.

She winced at the pain, but quickly ignored it. She looked up into his focused eyes and said calmly, "Jake, you can unlock my hands and let me go. Please. You haven't done anything to earn life in prison. Please." She tried to reason, he only shook his head.

"I..I can't. He'll get mad, I'll only make it worse for you. I'm sorry." He cleaned up the rest of the blood on her face. Then he reached into his jacket and took out the bottle of drugs and the same syringe as before. "Here, this'll help." He wrapped the rope around her arm and pressed the needle into her vein.

"Jake, please…" She tried to resist the darkness but lost in seconds.

Jane stood over Van Pelt as she went through all the "Jacob Hicks" in the database. She began matching any records on him and in the CBI database. "You know, standing over me, isn't going to make this go any faster. My hands can only type so fast," Van Pelt said, not taking her eyes off of the screen.

Jane quickly stopped her, and said, "That's him." He pointed to the picture of the fifth Jacob Hicks. "What's the address?" Grace checked then they all ran out the door.

Jacob came down and unlocked the handcuffs, and threw her to the ground. She opened her eyes and quickly noticed that it wasn't Jake, but his brother, Alex in control this time. He advanced on her and she backed away from him. He was on top of her and his gaze fell unto her left arm and the small incisions in the bend of her elbow. "So, you're a junkie? Just like my pathetic little brother," he said harshly as he grabbed her arm, and pulled her up.

"Jake is ten times stronger than you are, Alex. I know that he's in there. Fighting against you," she said, trying to hold unto what bravery she had left.

He backhanded her and she fell on her back. Her eyes were threatening to close. The drugs were making her even more exhausted, and with him hitting her, she didn't know how she could stay awake. He grabbed her hair and said, "Stay awake, bitch. It's time that you're punished for killing me." He threw her on the ground and climbed on top of her. Straddling her he held her wrists above her head. His free hand slipped underneath her torn, bloodied shirt and caressed her left breast.

Tears made their way down her face and she struggled against him. He then punched her across the face then unbuttoned her pants. "Alex, please, don't. Please, don't. I'm sorry. Please," she begged him.

"Shut up, whore." He said as he slid down her pants and underwear. He then shoved two fingers into her, get her ready for himself. She cried out in anguish and pain. He backhanded her and she quickly stopped. "Yeah, you know you like that, don't ya, slut?" She shook her head. He then unzipped his jeans and inserted himself into her hard and deep.

She didn't know how long it lasted, but she was glad when he finally got off of her and straightened himself out. She quickly pulled her pants back on before he could have another go at her. She hoped that Jane, had done what she said and stopped watching, the humiliation was already too much for her. Exhaustion took over, and all she wanted to do was sleep, but she knew that wouldn't be an option. She knew that she has lost a lot of blood, she was dehydrated, and she still had God knows what kind of drugs in her system.

Alex grabbed her and threw her against the wall, she banged her head against the wall. He then handcuffed her, and brushed her dark hair out of her green eyes. Just then he was Jake again, "I'm sorry. Here." He then took out the syringe and drugged her once again.

"Jake, please. Let me go." She barely made out.

"I'm sorry." He patted her hair then left as she blacked out.

The car didn't even stop before Jane was out and running towards the house. Rigsby quickly got out of the car and ran after him. They came to the door and busted it down. They cleared the house and Jane punched the wall, not caring about splitting his knuckles open.

Jane went outside and Rigsby came up to him and said, "She's not here, Jane. He must've seen that we were coming and moved her."

He then spotted a storm cellar by the back door. He ran over and saw that it was chained. He tugged at the chain, then turned to Rigsby. "Shoot it," he ordered. He did then Jane flung open the doors and ran down the dirt covered stairs. "Lisbon?" He called out, looking around for her. All he could see was darkness. Rigsby came down behind him and turned on the light, and Jane's heart stopped when he saw her up against the wall, bleeding.

Jane ran over to her and knelt down besides her. He gently tapped her face, but she didn't respond. "Come on, Teresa," he said gently. He turned to Rigsby who handed him a water bottle. He spilled some onto his fingers and rubbed the water unto her lips. She didn't stir, he then added more water and she stirred. But she didn't open her eyes. He then took out a paperclip and picked the locks. Her hands fell free then Jane scooped her up into his arms and carried her up to the ambulance. He prayed that she'd wake up soon. He knew that she was fighting against whatever it was keeping her eyes closed.

* * *

**AN: What's gonna happen? is lisbon alive or dead? review and you'll find out!! :)**


End file.
